


What happened last night?

by gwencampbell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencampbell/pseuds/gwencampbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam awakes one morning to fun that he doesn't remember a thing- and that he's incredibly hungover. Unfortunately, the other three boys are the same way. So the question is- what happened last night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened last night?

Sam awoke to a blaring Asia song- and a blaring headache. If not for the pounding in his skull, he would've yelled at dean for playing Asia. After all those Tuesdays, Sam hated Asia. 

Sam turned to shut off the alarm clock when he realized he wasn't alone. Laying in bed next to him was Gabriel- a very naked Gabriel. Sam checked quickly under the covers and discovered that Gabriel wasn't the only naked one.

Sam turned off the alarm clock and his headache subsided slightly. Thankfully, the windows were covered by heavy curtains so there wasn't any light to hurt his eyes. 

He stumbled into the bathroom and proceeded to puke in the toilet. He heard a mumble from back in the room.

"Babe, come back to bed" Gabriel mumbled sleepily.

Sam ignored him and ran some water, splashing it on his face. Now that his eyes were slightly more open, he caught a glimpse of a glint in the mirror. Appalled, he looked down. On his left hand was a ring. A wedding ring.

He didn't have much time to think on the subject, as he heard a sound coming from the bathtub. He looked over to see his brother waking up. Dean opened his eyes, but quickly shielded them.

"Dude, put some pants on" 

Sam suddenly remembered that he was nude and covered his junk with his hand.

"Right. Sorry" he said quickly, looking around to find his pants. Finally he spotted them and pulled them on. 

Gabriel sat up on the bed, fully dressed and fully awake. "What happened last night?" He asked.

"No idea" Sam and Dean said in unison.

Dean walked out of the bathroom rubbing his eyes "where's Cas?" 

The other two boys shrugged and dean dropped his hands, noticing the ring on sam's finger.

"Bro. Did you marry a hooker?" 

Gabriel quickly interrupted. "No. He must've married me." He held up his left hand, brandishing a ring identical to Sam's. 

Sam blushed and looked down, embarrassed. Right then, there was a knock on the door. Dean opened it and Cas walked in, soaking wet.

"Cas?" Sam said "where were you? And why are you all wet?"

"It seems I slept in the fountain. The police were not happy." 

"Did they try to arrest you?" Deans said, as if evading arrest was somehow the cutest thing Cas could do.

"Yes. I'm sure they were quite surprised when I vanished."

Dean burst into laughter, clutching his stomach. Sam sat on the bed, and Gabriel sat beside him. Gabriel's hand was uncomfortably close to sam's crotch, but technically on his thigh. Once dean gained control of his laughter, he put an arm on cas's back.

"Well we should get you dried up." Cas disappeared for a moment and came back just as quickly, dry as a bone. "I keep forgetting you can do stuff like that." Dean said. Cas just smiled.

Dean, complaining of hunger, finally got the boys to go to a breakfast buffet down the street from their motel. The place was dark and dirty, as well as customerless. But dean convicted them nonetheless. 

Sam, still hungover, grabbed a cup of coffee. Just seeing dean's plate piled high with food made him nauseous. Gabriel and Cas, angels that they were, sat without food.

Dean pushed a waffle in front of Cas "eat." Cas opened his mouth to protest, and dean out a piece of bacon in his mouth. Cas chewed slowly, and finally swallowed. Dean kissed his cheek and returned to eating.

Sam could tell that he and Gabriel were interrupting the boys, so Sam stood and grabbed Gabriel's hand, headed for the bathroom to give dean and Cas some privacy. 

"Don't have sex in there!" Dean called, turning Sam's cheeks even redder. 

Cas chimed in "that's probably wise. This place does not seem too sanitary." Again, Sam blushed harder, but Gabriel just laughed.

They walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

Sam, still a bit confused about the night's events, asked Gabriel, "why would you want to marry me anyway?" 

Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam's lips. Sam could vaguely remember them kissing the night before while they were drunk, but being sober and kissing Gabriel was so much better. Gabriel pulled back. "That's why." 

Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel again. And again. And again. Finally they walked out of the bathroom, lips red and sore. 

Dean and Cas sat, sharing one of their infamous soulful stares. They broke the stare when Sam and Gabriel sat back down.

"How's being married?" Dean asked. Sam and Gabriel shared a devious smile, and suddenly the four of them were in a Vegas chapel, possibly the same one Sam and Gabriel had been married in the night before.

"How about you find out?" Sam said.

And the ceremony began.


End file.
